Leave Me Alone
by shurikengrl
Summary: GaaraxSakura...eventually, hopefully much emoness inside JUST READ and REVIEW!I'm not good at summaries!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:Naruto is only owned by Masashi Kishimoto! But I do own my emoself!

* * *

**This is like the prologue, I guess... **

* * *

He was surprised to see a girl sitting on the apartment's front steps; knees curled up to her chest, with tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. The rain was pouring even harder now. His own hood was pulled up over his blood red hair, camouflaging his cold, emotionless face. The girl literally jumped off her spot. She looked up at the dark figure before her and asked, "So, I guess I'm in your way too, huh?" She had sucked those tears up so quickly. He just walked past her as she stepped off the steps, allowing him some room to walk. Now that he thought about it, she looked kind of familiar. But the rain must have been messing with his vision because it couldn't have been who he was thinking of.

* * *

**I didn't feel like typing anymore, so here's the prologue I guess?**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm sorry for not updating for about a zillion years, but I was ummm...well, uh...busy, with uh important stuff, so, uh, **hope you don't hate me, NoaEdsLover13, candykunai215, and dark soul 1313**! **I dedicate this chapter especially for you guys!** Please forgive me!

* * *

**I don't fit the standards to own such and awesome Anime/Manga, only Masashi Kishimoto does**...but **I do own stuff like this plot**, my awesome studded belt thats white and black with a chekered theme, my Gaara figurine, and my soul...Wait a minute, scratch that, I don't think I have a soul...Enjoy the story! **Read and review or else** I'll call you a loser!

* * *

He got off of his completely maroon w/ black-checkered bed, and wandered towards his dark closet. The only light in his room was his laptop or his desktop computer, and those were on only a few times. He rarely opened his curtains. The maroon headed boy glanced at the drawing in his black drawing pad on his computer desk. It was supposed to be a depressed girl crying. Only the face showed detailing. You could clearly see everything on her face that would be on some real person's face when they cried. He was procrastinating on adding more details so it was just a sketch. The boy looked away as he started taking off his pajama pants and putting on his regular clothes. His outfit consisted of: faded, black, skinny jeans, black and white, all star converse high tops, a maroon and black striped long-sleeved shirt, black and red striped hand-warmers, and his black zip-up hoodie. The door to his bedroom creaked open and in popped his big sister's head with all four of her spiky ponytails up, "Yo, Gaara, time for breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed! It's the first day of school!" 

Gaara looked at her with a slight glare of annoyance. "Hn," Gaara closed his door as he walked out of his room. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he came back and grabbed his drawing pad.

He walked down the stairs into the den, and grabbed his school stuff: messenger backpack, and guitar, w/ case. His skateboard lay on the kitchen floor, near the kitchen door. His other sibling sat down on the chair next to him. Gaara put the drawing pad in the middle compartment of his messenger bag.

"Why can't we get someone else to cook for us? Temari's cooking is garbage!"

Gaara just stared at his plate while eating his toast and then drinking his milk.

"Shut up, Kankuro! Only you would know what garbage tastes like. Besides, servants are too expensive," Temari placed two pieces of toast onto Kankuro's plate. One of them was almost completely burnt. The other piece didn't even look like it was toasted. Kankuro coughed hysterically, and chugged his glass of orange juice. His sister rolled her eyes, and put the dishes in the dish washer. When all three of them were finished with their breakfast, they grabbed their lunches, and other school things and headed out the door. Temari and Kankuro walked to the bus stop around the corner of their block, while Gaara just kept riding his skateboard down the hill, past the bus stop. Temari failed her driver's test twice because her teachers always found her to be an "agressive driver", and Kankuro was just plain lazy. It's not that Gaara didn't go to the same school as his siblings; it's just that he isn't very social, and school buses are always filled with chattering kids.

Gaara turned on his I-pod, and put the earphones in his ears. He pulled his hood up, and slowed down, as his brother and sister's school bus passed him at the end of the hill. Temari and Kankuro were always the first ones to get picked up, and last to be dropped off. There were a lot of stops too. It was a good thing the bus was going as fast as it was going because Gaara was sure that those kids would've pointed at him and whispered to each other about his style. It was always the same thing with the people at his school. "Labels are very important," according to a preppy girl in his home base.

Another girl nodded her head in agreement, and said, "Yeah, like without them, we'd be like nobodies!"

Gaara stopped and shook his head. He hated people like that. They were so annoying with their snobby attitudes and short attention spans. Gaara started pushing with his foot for two minutes until he regained his speed again. But it wasn't long until he had to stop again. His school was right in front of him. He hopped onto the curb and padded towards an old willow tree that was secluded from the other trees. Well, from the trees that other students hung out at. He gently rested his guitar on the tree trunk on his right side. Gaara pulled up his skateboard and put it into his backpack. It stuck out, but not enough to fall out of it easily. He decided to take a nap, at least until he heard the buses stop. Then he would have to go inside because almost nobody goes into the school until the bell rings, except for the principle, teachers, and staff. Gaara also liked silence, unless it was music. But he would also have to like it for him to not mind it.

A big yellow bus screeched to a halt in front of the schoolyard. Gaara immediately opened his forest green eyes and grabbed his things before walking towards the left side of the school where the parking lot was. He walked past staff members' cars and vans until he got to the double doors that led into the cafetorium. Gaara decided to go through this short cut because it was supposed to be the closest to his new locker. The high school was huge. It had many hallways, and classrooms.

Gaara walked through the first sophomore wing all the way to the end. It was pretty close to one of the back entrances of the school. Very few students had lockers this far back in this wing. Gaara took a folded paper out of his hoodie's pocket, looked at his locker number, and finally reached his locker. The sophomore lockers were all light tan. The freshman lockers were red, the juniors had pale green lockers, and the seniors had pale blue ones. Gaara pulled out the piece of paper again, and did his combo. He put his right pointer finger under the locker's trigger, and pushed up. The locker clicked open. Gaara took off his backpack, and put it into the locker with his skateboard and guitar. He closed the door and headed to his home base. While he turned the first corner on his left, Gaara could see students coming down the hallway. Gaara walked faster. It's better to be early than crushed by people, Gaara thought.

When he arrived at the classroom, the door was open and pulled back with a wooden wedge to hold it there. On the door, there was a sign that said, "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!" Gaara walked in to the well-lit room, and took a seat in the back of the room. He sat in the last desk of the first of the four rows of desks. The teacher was out somewhere. Gaara wasn't surprised at that. The teacher was always late or disappeared to somewhere. Then he would return with some pathetic excuse. He had had this home base last year. Students had the same home base for the rest of their time at this high school.

The warning bell rang. Five kids came in. A few minutes later, three more came in. The second rang. This one was for telling students that they should be in their home bases. The last two people were really preppy girls. Their names were Miyu and Asuka. Miyu had long, dirty blonde hair. It went down to the middle of her back. She had ordinary blue eyes. Asuka had long light brown hair that went a couple of inches past her shoulder blades, and dull brown eyes. The first girl was wearing a lime green tube top with a white tank top underneath, and white, short shorts with a brown designer belt, and forest green flip-flops. The other girl wore a baby blue tank top with the same shorts as her friend and a designer belt. She had on navy blue flip-flops. You could tell everything they had on was from a major clothing company, meaning their outfits were pretty expensive. The teacher still hadn't arrived yet, so everyone continued talking and or listening to each other about how their summers were.

Gaara decided to check his schedule, so he dug into his pants pocket and took out a hard light blue paper that showed his schedule. His first class was Math 2, A period, with Ms. Yuhi, Kurenai. Then Art: B period, World History: C period, Chorus: D period, Lunch, Science: E period, and finally Language Arts: F period. The bell rang, so Gaara got up, put his i-pod away, and slowly followed the other students out the door.

Once he reached his first class, a brown haired woman with crimson eyes greeted him. "Why hello there! Did you have a nice summer?" the teacher smiled. Gaara just nodded. Once again, he took a seat at the last desk, just in the last row, though. Soon students started filing in, and took seats. He noticed one kid in particular though.

* * *

**Hey, did you like it? Who do you want Gaara's mystery friend to be? Or do you want me to put in a made up character of your own? I can't start the next chapter until you readers decide who it's going to be! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:if i owned this AWESOME anime/manga you would be dead and i would be living the life as a ninja!**

_JUST READ AND REVIEW THE DAMN CHAPTER SO WE CAN ALL GET ON WITH THE STORY!_

_ok? thank you!_

* * *

A cool breeze blew into the room, making the Miss Sakura Haruno shiver. 

Her alarm clock went off and started beeping like crazy.

The pink girl groaned and turned over onto her left side, now facing the open window.

Another breeze came in.

She growled, sat up, and stretched her arms above her head while yawning. She hopped off her bed, and reluctantly changed into her clothes for the day.

Her outfit consisted of a long maroon shirt(given to her from her favorite cousin) and a pair of skinny jeans.

She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, brushed her hair, and put her red w/ white polka dotted headband on.

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She went u to the refrigerator and grabbed a yellow stocky note.

It read: _My Darling,_

_ I'm sorry for not being able to drive you on your first day at a new school in a new place, but I have to go to your aunt's house in __Kirigakure.__ You're probably going to get me back for this, but I'll deal with it later. Would you feel better if your cousins came over? I know you miss them. I'll call you! _

_Love Mom_

_P.S. I miss you already! XOXOXO_

_I'm totally going to get her back for this! _Sakura smirked as she started think of evil ways to get her mom back while making her cereal. **(A.N: I love to multi-task don't you?)**

**-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -(Y) -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --  
(' . ')**

**BUNNY HEAD!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

After Sakura's cereal, she went to the living room and grabbed her backpack and other school things and went out the front door.

* * *

I know that was way too short but this story needs to be updated!

**R&R OR ELSE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: well you're not dead and i admit that i'm totally a ninja yet so that means i don't own naruto**

i decided on the mystery character! people...i mean seriously...why sakura? she's way too obvious! i'd like to thank some special people who have made some AWESOME reviews for this story!

Lady.Gatorade, whoaa its trishh, and special thanks to vampire princess147 for giving me the advice about comma usage! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

* * *

Recap:_Once he reached his first class, a brown haired woman with crimson eyes greeted him. "Why hello there! Did you have a nice summer?" the teacher smiled. Gaara just nodded. Once again, he took a seat at the last desk, just in the last row, though. Soon students started filing in, and took seats. He noticed one kid in particular though._

* * *

Actually, everyone turned his or her attention to this kid. 

He had blonde, spiky hair, and little lines on his face that looked sort of like whiskers. He had a big grin on his face and he was waving hysterically too.

He shouted, "Hey, Gaara! I haven't seen you in like forever! I can't believe we have the same math class together! This is going to be a great year! Believe it!"

Unfortunately for Gaara, there was an empty desk next to him, and one in the front of him because a lot of people tried to ignore him, or are just plain afraid of him.

The boy took the seat in front of him and kept talking.

Gaara shot a death glare at the blonde kid.

But luckily he was too happy to notice. He also decided to tell Gaara about his summer, thinking he actually cared.

Gaara stopped his death glare because it was obvious Naruto was too caught up in his story, so Gaara closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples. Suddenly, he heard a door slam closed.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The teacher was also glaring at Naruto because he was supposed to stop talking when she slammed the door. "You're lucky that today's the first day of school, and that I'm nice enough to just warn you."

She noticed some other students snickering at Naruto. "That goes for everyone," she said sternly.

There was a moment of silence until the teacher talked again.

All eyes were on her, except for some preppy snobs, but they were going to die soon. Well, that was what Gaara thought anyway. "I'm sorry, class. I didn't get to introduce myself yet. My name is Ms. Yuhi."

Still, everyone was quiet. She smiled. "I've come up with a great idea! How about we all play a game! One of you will start by saying your name and or the name you would like to be called. You will also tell us your favorite animal. But there's a twist to it! The next person has to say the other person or persons' name and animal."

After hearing that, most of the class started to groan. "Awe, c'mon, it'll help you remember each other's names. Don't you think it would be embarrassing to not know any of your classmates' names, and you had to have a partner to work with? Fine, to ease your pain, I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and my favorite animal is the red deer. Now it's your turn," she nodded to a boy sitting at the first desk in the first row,"

All eyes went to him. He said his name and animal.

Then the person behind him said it, and so on until it was Gaara's turn. He was looking at the clock.

"Gaara, it's your turn," Kurenai smiled impatiently at him.

"Hn,"

Just then the bell rang. He knew it was going to ring. He swiftly got out of the classroom and took out his schedule. Now he had art with Mr. Umino, Iruka, for B period.

Once again Gaara was the first one in his class.

The teacher was sitting at his desk. He opened a drawer and took a piece of paper out of a yellow folder. He looked at it and then up at the emotionless Gaara.

"Hello, Gaara,"

"Hn,"

"My name is Mr. Umino, but you can call me Iruka,"

Gaara examined his art teacher's face/head. He had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, tan skin, and a long, thin scar stretched across the bridge of his nose.

"Hn,"

"How was your summer?"

"Hn,"

Gaara was staring emotionlessly at a shelf a few feet away from him. He was getting annoyed at how this person was trying to get him to say something. It was pathetic.

* * *

**: 3 Thanks for even considering reading this story that I created...LUV YA: 3**

**Please tell me if there are any errors in your review! **


End file.
